


A Ruff Day

by speed_rac3r



Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Magical Bond, Mild Pet Play, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Power Play, Riding, Soft Top OC, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: As a celebration of Adrien doing well in one of his exams for Devildom residency, Lucifer treats the two of them to a private dinner date. Adrien, being the rascal that he is, thinks this is the ample opportunity to try to "kabedon" the Avatar of Pride. However, things get turned upside down when the pill the young man took to give him an edge on the demon ... turns him into a dog?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Adrien, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625278
Kudos: 21





	A Ruff Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting in the works but finally had the time to get it posted. Note, the meaning of "kabedon" used is the one pertaining to cornering someone against the wall, making the "don" sound, and is often used as a means of confessing love in anime/manga. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Hallo schat, heb je me gemist~" - "Hello dear, did you miss me~"
> 
> "Ik hou van jou, mijn Morgenster" - "I love you, my Morningstar."
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Adrien paced back and forth nervously in the student council office, this was by far one of the most tense moments he’d experience in his life. Today, he would receive the results of the first exam in his process for residency: history. He'd done his best in studying every aspect of the Devildom’s beginnings and present day, even having a giant study session with the brothers that was, mostly, productive--at least until past the five hour mark when everyone decided to just party instead. 

He'd gone to the one of the offices of RAD and taken it, there were a good portion of questions that had him narrowed down to two choices. Then again, there were others he'd simply forgotten what little bit of trivia he was supposed to remember. Looking back, Adrien knew he messed up at least two of the reading questions and probably switched up Demoniac with Infernus in the one question that asked him to identify which alphabet was used during the Pyrus Era, but it was too late now. The only thing he could do was wait. He'd been called in during one of his classes and was trying to make out what Diavolo and Lucifer were saying.

Finally, he slumped into a nearby seat and let out a quiet sigh. He'd hope the private studying lessons he took with Lucifer helped, but even those eventually became very unproductive.

_Yeahhhhh..._ Adrien drooled a little bit. _Those were some lessons alright._

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity and Diavolo stepped out with Lucifer, the two demons looked very pleased, “Well, Adrien, I must say, you _truly_ are one extraordinary human! After looking over your answers, both Lucifer and I agree that you’ve passed with flying colors--”

Adrien didn’t let Diavolo finish as he leapt out of the chair and hugged Lucifer tightly, shouting in exhilarated joy and triumph. 

“Hehe, you just couldn’t contain yourself could you?” The demon chuckled, gently petting Adrien’s head.

A muffled, “Shut up…” came from the young man as he moved his head so he could be heard and replied, “You know how insecure I was about this…”

Diavolo beamed, “Well, all that matters is that your hard work paid off, and I believe Lucifer intends on treating you.”

_Wait me and Luci alone?_ Adrien tried to contain his excitement, “Oh, Diavolo, you’re not coming with us? I would’ve thought Lucifer would have uhh--”

“I have something to attend to, and Lucifer made it _very obvious_ he wanted it to be between you two.” The demon lord replied slyly, prompting both an annoyed, flushed expression from Adrien and Lucifer. “My, my, sometimes it seems like I’m talking to one and the same person.”

After Diavolo got his fix of entertainment in embarrassing the human and his boyfriend, Adrien eagerly headed to his room and sent the text:

🔆 Mijn Morgenster 🔆   
  
**Vandaag** 12:01 PM   
Hey  
Ristorante Six, right? So private or public?

A millisecond passed as Adrien figured to add:

**Vandaag** 12:03 PM   
And no, YOU’RE picking.  
I picked last time...and you know I keep track.😠

After a few minutes, he finally got a reply:

I picked last time...and you know I keep track.😠  
**Vandaag** 12:06 PM   
Private.

**Vandaag** 12:06 PM   
Private.  
**Vandaag** 12:06 PM   
A word of advice.  
Do try to be more discreet with your…“bedroom eyes.”  
**Vandaag** 12:08 PM   
Even Diavolo could tell you were antsy, and you’ve made it abundantly clear to every demon in RAD how much you wish to “kabedon me.”

Blushing and furious at the same time, Adrien immediately sent a chain of one-worded replies:

**Vandaag** 12:09 PM   
Not  
My  
Fault  
**Vandaag** 12:10 PM   
Asmo  
Stole  
My  
**Vandaag** 12:11 PM   
D.D.D.  
In  
Casting  
Class  
**Vandaag** 12:12 PM   
Yesterday  
🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

With a slight huff, he set his phone down and tried to decide on something easy access but still sexy. _I could go for a semi-formal tux? I mean, now that my chest isn't an issue...I could also wear those boxers I got over at Majolish once with Asmo._ He thought to himself. _Well...presuming he didn't do anything to them, the easy access that the brand is supposedly known for could be nice._

 _Wait a minute..._ An idea suddenly struck him, and he grabbed his D.D.D. to message the “greatest demon” in all of RAD while changing into his new clothes:

The Annoying Brother I Never Had  
  
**Vandaag** 12:15 PM   
Oi  
Mammon  
You know some people at Majolish? Some witches?  
**Vandaag** 12:17 PM   
Your man has got a plan tonight--but if I'm going to be taking magic pills  
I need someone who knows who to contact

**Vandaag** 12:18 PM   
What the? Leave me alone, Adrien, I got wayy more important things to do!  
**Vandaag** 12:19 PM   
Why should I help ya anyways? If Lucifer even found out I gave ya something he'd end me.

**Vandaag** 12:24 PM   
Is it really worse than what he’d do to you if he “suddenly realized” it was you who used his credit card on Valentine’s Day to buy those cuffs? 😏

**Vandaag** 12:26 PM  
...You’re a lot like him--and that’s NOT a compliment, Adrien!!  
😡  
**Vandaag** 12:26 PM  
🤣🤣🤣🤣  
**Vandaag** 12:27 PM  
Love ya Mammon, IOU 😀

A few minutes later, the young man met up with the white-haired demon at their rendezvous outside the shop, “‘Sup, Mammon!”

  
  


“Don’t ya 'sup, Mammon’ me!” Mammon huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Goldie’s already flinching at the abuse ya gonna inflict on her!”

  
  


“Pff, relax both of you,” Adrien patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll pay for it, okay? I was just needing you to be there to be, you know, the hookup?”

  
  


As the two headed inside, Mammon continued grumbling, “It’s still abuse because you’re totally blackmailing me!”

  
  


“Then you shouldn’t have taken his card.”

  
  


“I spent it on the three sets of cuffs, shouldn’t he have been happy I even used it on something that lines up with his interests?!”

  
  


Adrien elbowed Mammon's arm, “Shhh! We’re getting to the counter!”

  
  


The Avatar of Greed rubbed where Adrien struck him, “Jeez, I swear if Luci somehow gets us both--”

  
  


“Quit talking about him or they’re gonna suspect us!” The human hissed at him, he did _not_ want this to be the reason things got foiled.

  
  


“Ah, hey,” Mammon greeted the two Lust Devils at the counter with an obviously nervous smile. “So, uh, listen; my human friend here, uh, wants some ‘fix-ups’--ya get me?”

  
  


“Hmmm~” The first Lust Devil gave Mammon a toothy smirk, “But if I remember, honey, don’t _you_ owe us a little something for the purchase you made last week?”

  
  


Adrien groaned, “Seriously, Mammon?!”

  
  


“Hey shut it--it’s not what you think it is!” The demon snapped at him before gritting his teeth at the inky black imp, “Listen, this guy here wants to spice things up with Lucifer okay? So, just, give him something, alright? He’s not asking to start a realm war here.”

  
  


“Oooooh, I _know_ who you are!” The second Lust Devil's eyes narrowed as he recognized Adrien. “You’re Lucifer’s little sweetheart aren’t you~?”

  
  


Adrin tensed up, but did his best to sound tough, “...What’s it to you?”

  
  


“Hehe, cute~” The second little lust devil flashed a smirk at his friend as he turned around to grab what Adrien was looking for, “Wait right here, and don’t worry--this one’s on the house, human~”

  
  


“Hey, wait,” Adrien began to object. “What’s the--”

  
  


Mammon immediately covered his mouth, “Oi, can it! Look, free things are good--okay? The less money ya pay, the less Lucifer finds out ya went behind his back just ‘cause you wanted to _kabedon_ him.”

  
  


Adrien growled a little as Mammon moved his hand away, “Did Asmo _seriously_ tell everyone about that?!”

  
  


“Well, yeah, I mean … he posted it all over Devilgram.”

  
  


“I _need_ to find a way to get back at him for this--”

  
  


“Here you are~” The second little devil’s announcement cut the human off. “One special little pill to give you the strength to be on par with the Morningstar himself.”

  
  


The young man was hesitant about this, but Mammon, far more afraid of Lucifer teleporting behind them, quickly grabbed the packaged pill and dragged Adrien out of the store with him, “Thanks, ya rascals, I promise I’ll pay back that favor I owe you!”

  
  


The moment the two were outside, Mammon sighed, “Haha, as if! I know when those two jerks work so so long as I never show up in the store I don’t need to pay ‘em back nothing, hehe.”

  
  


Adrien took the package from him, “Really, Mammon? What did you even buy that made you owe those two a favor??”

  
  


“Uh...” The demon paused, and for a brief moment, Adrien could have sworn there was a slight frown on his face. “Nothing, really, I was just spendin' a lot, like I always do.”

  
  


“Haa, alright,” Adrien took the package from him, figuring to let the white-haired demon be than press more. “...You _really_ sure I can trust this freebie?”

  
  


“Well, they know you’re with Luci so,” Mammon started walking back to RAD. “Why would they mess with ya and give ya a bad pill? Those guys have every right to be afraid of Lucifer, even more than us, his brothers.”

  
  


“...Man,” Adrien followed after him, shoving the small package into his pocket. “It’s _weird_ when you actually have a point.”

  
  


“The HELL ya mean by that?! I keep tellin’ you I ain’t a dummy!”

  
  


The duo continued their banter until Adrien went back to his room to wait for Lucifer, while Mammon headed over to Leviathan’s room to game for the rest of the night. After a few minutes passed, his D.D.D. buzzed--Lucifer was calling. Immediately he picked up the phone, “ _Hallo schat, heb je me gemist~?”_

  
  


“I saw you went with Mammon,” In his room, Lucifer had set his D.D.D. on speaker as he adjusted the collar on his dress shirt. “I hope, for your sake, you’re not trying to pull anything naughty with me.”

  
  


“That’s one hell of a double-entendre, _sir_ ,” Adrien leaned back onto the pillows with a smirk. “As if you’re actually opposed to me pulling things like that with you anyway.”

  
  


Lucifer slipped on his vest, straightening out his hair with a slightly exasperated expression, “I think you should consider that I may be speaking of a different context.”

  
  


“Eh, but it’s more fun if I don’t~” The human flopped over onto his stomach. “How much longer are you going to take preening yourself? You know I love you no matter what; I get you’re the Avatar of Pride, but is it _really_ worth taking this long?”

  
  


“Patience is a virtue, _mijn hond._ ”

  
  


Adrien scowled, “Okay, now that’s just playing dirty.”

  
  


“Oh? Is ‘ _inu-chan’_ easier on the ears?”

  
  


“I’ll hang up on you, Lucifer, I swear it.”

  
  


Adrien blushed a little upon hearing a chuckle escape from the demon, “I’ll be ready soon. Meet me at the front entrance and we’ll head out together.”

  
  


“Alright, I’ll be waiting.”

  
  


Adrien hung up, putting his D.D.D. in his other pocket as he headed out to the front entrance of RAD. Consciously, he shoved his hand into the pocket that held the small package, _...Crap, I have no clue how fast-acting this thing will be. Should I take it now?_

  
  


The human sat down on the bottom of the steps as he continued planning things out. _No, wait, I can just say I need to pee real quick and then take that time to swallow it. Hehe, yeahhh this is gonna be great._

  
  


“Good evening, Adrien~”

  
  


Adrien could recognize that promiscuous, mischievous, sly voice from anywhere. Immediately he stood up and curled his free hand into a fist as he aimed for the face. Unfortunately his attack was effortlessly blocked; smirking at him was none other than the Avatar of the Lust himself, Asmodeus, “Awww, now that’s just rude! You know it’s _dirty_ to aim for the face!”

  
  


“Bastard!” Adrien snapped. “Everyone’s calling me out because of you!”

  
  


“Mmm … then you should have been more careful about keeping your D.D.D. close.” The demon beamed at him.

  
  


“Maybe _you_ need to fuck off!”

  
  


“Oh, Adrien, don’t be like Mammon,” Asmodeus rolled his eyes dramatically. “Surely, you can be more creative than that.”

  
  


Adrien drew his fist back and narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m _serious_ , I’m gonna make you wish you were back in the Celestial Realm! Why’d you have to go and do that?!”

  
  


“Oh have a little more pride in yourself, everyone finds it adorable!” Asmodeus draped an arm around Adrien’s shoulder, “You’re like a dog; everyone can see your tail wagging whenever Lucifer walks into the room and you make your emotions _sooo_ obvious--so why not share ‘em?”

  
  


“If you don’t get your hand off of me--”

  
  


“Ahaha, you even act a bit like Lucifer too!”

  
  


_If I had that pill right now I’d find a way to make you legitimately cry in pain!_ He angrily thought as he wriggled out of Asmodeus’ hold, “Can you _at least_ spread a different rumor about me?!”

  
  


“Hmm, depends. What exactly are you bargaining for~?”

  
  


“Anything _but_ me wanting to _kabedon_ Lucifer??”

  
  


“Well that’s no fun because you don’t really have that much tea on you.” The Avatar of Lust pouted, “That _kabedon_ kink was the only spicy thing about--”

  
  


“I blast the metal version of ‘Stronger Than You’ in the shower and dance to it--there. You got something!”

  
  


“Hmm, that’s not going to garner much views, though, and that's never any fun...” 

  
  


“Are you vicariously projecting yourself through me?!” 

  
  


“Oh~” Asmodeus looked over the human’s shoulder with an eager smirk. “Now who _doesn’t_ recognize that head of black hair?” 

  
  


The demon then leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Your master’s back, _doggy~”_

  
  


Adrien flipped him off as he hissed back, “If it weren’t for the fact you’d enjoy it, I would have headbutted you in the face.” 

  
  


The human then headed back down the stairs, immediately taking to Lucifer’s side. Amused, the demon briefly kissed the top of Adrien’s head as he murmured, “Asmo riling you up?”

  
  


“I’ll get him back eventually.” Adrien muttered back as the two left RAD and walked down to Ristorante Six. Being in an environment that genuinely didn’t care much about genders was convenient, as Adrien found himself holding tightly onto Lucifer’s hand without a care. Then again, down in the Devildom, demons and devils seemed more interested in the fact of him being a human assimilating with them more than anything. 

  
  


_Ah, yeah…_ Adrien frowned a little. _Well, cross the bridge when I get there. I’ve still got two more exams to take and they’re not going to be easy._

  
  


“Is something troubling you, Adrien?” Lucifer asked, noticing the slightly down expression on the human’s face. “If you really wish to punish Asmo--”

  
  


“No, no, not that,” Adrien shook his head. “Was just thinking about the future a bit. You know, finally getting to live with you and your brothers properly, being considered a resident, being the first human that isn’t dead to be a resident here … what if some demons try to go against us?”

  
  


“If Diavolo doesn’t oppose it, then they have no choice.” Lucifer stated matter-of-factly. “Though, you are the only human candidate who has actively expressed interest and are the only one we’ve seen who is willing to go the distance to achieve this. Perhaps, should Diavolo decide to make this a proper living option here, only a select few humans will be chosen. Ideally, humans that can channel some form of magic are less of a risk.”

  
  


“Yeah, well, I’ve been learning things in the Casting class okay?” Adrien huffed, fully aware that he wasn't doing too well in the class. “At least that’s better than nothing.”

  
  


Another moment of silence between the two, as Adrien appreciated the sights and sharing a quiet, intimate moment between himself and the person he loved when they finally were checked into the private room Lucifer had booked. 

  
  


_Alright, now’s my chance…_ The young man thought giddily as he and Lucifer were seated. _Just say I have to go to the bathroom, and--_

  
  


“Ah, Adrien, would you please watch the table for me?” Lucifer asked, cutting Adrien off mid-thought. “I need to excuse myself for a moment.”

  
  


_Holy shit this is perfect!_ He nodded eagerly at him, cracking a smile as he quipped, “Make sure you put Diavolo on mute.”

  
  


Lucifer’s mouth parted into a smirk, “And I expect you'll do the same with Rose.”

  
  


Adrien watched him leave, waiting until the door was closed and he could hear Lucifer’s footsteps fading away as he got further from their room. _Okay, show time!_

Quickly, he tore through the package and swallowed the small pill with ease before tossing the wrapping in a nearby garbage can. Adrien then peered around the room, trying to discern a good angle of attack to _kabedon_ Lucifer. 

  
  


_I guess just grabbing him and pinning him up against the closest wall will do._ Adrien strained his ears to see if he could discern Lucifer’s footsteps. _It might make a little bit of noise but...risk-reward._ He then relaxed, leaning against another wall adjacent to the door as he could finally hear Lucifer’s footsteps. Within a few minutes, the door swung open and the demon came in, adjusting his pocket in what looked like to be putting his D.D.D. away.

  
  


“My apologies for that, Adrien, I had something minor to take care of.”

  
  


“Really, Lucifer, _no worries._ ” The moment Adrien closed the door behind him, he could feel the effects of the pill kick in -- the time was _now_. With a surge of speed and strength he’d never felt before, the human cornered Lucifer up against the wall closest to their dinner table. He then used his left leg to block the demon’s left side while his right arm was prodded up against his chest, pinning him down, “ _Gotcha._ ”

  
  


But something felt off--Lucifer was still smiling? In fact, he was giving the human a narrow-eyed, fanged grin as he stared back at him. Adrien blinked in confusion, “Wha--”

The room seemed to spin as suddenly Lucifer looked a lot...taller than normal and even the tables seemed to be a bit taller than him too. His body felt funny, like it wasn’t supposed to be in the position Adrien was putting it in, and the young man felt dizzy as all hell. Colors were also...strange? Why was he now seeing only various tints of only yellow, blue, and gray?

  
  


“Lucifer…” He looked at his partner as he suddenly found himself...falling? He felt like he was on all fours for some reason. “What did you…?”

  
  


The demon suddenly knelt down and stroked his hand behind Adrien’s ... ears? 

  
  


“Wait!” Adrien shouted. “Why do I have big ears now?! What the hell, what did that pill--!?”

  
  


Lucifer chuckled, “My, my, although I’m a little remiss that I didn’t consider this happening on our private dinner date, it is very satisfying to say, ‘You’ve got quite a _bark_ on you, Adrien.’”

  
  


He pulled out his D.D.D. and showed a conversation to Adrien--for some reason all the colors now looked wonky as well, and he couldn’t really make out the text, “Oh, forgive me. Dogs are colorblind and I’m sure you’ve lost your ability to read anything. Well, in short, Adrien, I had a feeling you’d try to pull a stunt like this on at me some point, even before Asmo ever-so-graciously-made your wishes public to RAD.”

  
  


Lucifer traced his hand to a spot behind Adrien's right ear and began gently scratching it, causing him to helplessly thump his leg in pleasure, “So, I decided I’d have a little fun and ensure the little devils at Majolish knew to give you a botched pill. You could imagine my surprise when I got a surprise text from one of them saying that the package had been delivered tonight. I had it _especially_ made for you, here, why don’t you take a look at yourself in the mirror?”

  
  


Before he could do anything, Lucifer stood up and conjured up a small mirror, just enough to show Adrien what his face now looked like. The young man’s jaw dropped in shock, he was now a fluffy, brindle-colored shepherd. 

  
  


“Lucifer, you’re kidding me!” Adrien shouted, but then paused. Now that he actually bothered to use his ears and judge the demon’s reactions, a new horror hit him--no one could understand him. All that came out were every canine noise a person could think of, barking, whining, yowling, whimpering--the whole package. Immediately, he pulled his lip back in a snarl and began cussing him out with a series of barks. He knew he was likely making a lot of noise in the restaurant but that was exactly what he wanted.

  
  


A yelp escaped him as the demon swiftly grabbed his muzzle shut, “ _No barking, Adrien._ This is an esteemed restaurant, and while you may be upset about the grave you’ve dug for yourself, this isn’t the place. Besides, I still intend to have some fun even if some accommodations are needed now.”

  
  


As if on cue, two red-horned Gluttony Devils came into the room, serving their food. Adrien realized his usual order was now in a dog bowl with his name written on it as the two devils set their plates down in front of them, one of them snickering at him just before he left with his coworker. 

  
  


_...Really?_ Adrien snapped at Lucifer, giving him a disgruntled, hushed bark.

  
  


“Hehe, you have _no_ idea how much thought I put into this.” The demon chuckled, looking over briefly as he heard the door to their room lock. “Now then, since we are alone and that sound is the signal that it’s just you and I in the restaurant--let’s begin, shall we?”

  
  


_What do you mean “let’s begin??”_ Adrien pinned his ears back and barked at him. _I’m a dog now, Lucifer!! Are you going to fuck me as a dog!?_

  
  


He let out an apprehensive whine at the thought—it wasn't a particular experience he wanted to have on his Devildom record. An even wider smirk etched itself on Lucifer’s face as the demon moved his chair, angling it to face the canine, and spread his legs apart slightly, “Don’t be so afraid, Adrien, I’m not going to engage in anything heinous with you. Come here, I was going to share a new meal I wanted to try with you tonight.”

  
  


He patted his right thigh, prompting Adrien where to come over and stand himself up against, but the canine was wary and grunted at the demon.

  
  


“Really, Adrien,” Lucifer grinned as he dipped his fingers into the sauce of his meal, and splayed them out towards him, “I picked it because I had a feeling it’d fit both of our tastes, and what better way than to spend this night by enjoying the things we like together? After all, since you’re a dog, I can’t particularly do the _other_ part I would’ve loved to partake in--not while that spell is in effect. So, make the most of it with me, won’t you?”

  
  


_Shit, that stuff does look super good though…_ Adrien licked his lips, sniffing the air. He let out one more wary huff as he leapt up, digging his front paws onto Lucifer’s thigh and stretching his neck a bit to be in range of reaching his curry-covered fingers. 

  
  


“Good boy,” Lucifer purred as he lowered his hand, allowing Adrien to lap up the sauce. “How is it? I can’t understand you, so you’re going to have to make it very clear when you like or dislike something.”

  
  


After taking one tentative lick at the sauce, Adrien’s ears perked up--it was _really_ good. It was a nice sweet and spicy flavor, just how he liked it, and he could taste...lamb?

_Or maybe some other creature, who knows?_ He halted, pinning his ears back as he felt himself wag his tail instinctively. 

  
  


At this, Lucifer narrowed his eyes in delight, “Hehe, so that kind of behavior _really_ does come so naturally to someone like you.”

  
  


He then drew his fingers back, licking them before dipping them in sauce again for Adrien to have some more, “Even in this position, you eating off my hand like this both saddens and arouses me. Saddening in that, well, you are now a dog and what am I to do with someone who looks like a smaller, lesser-headed version of Cereberus?”

  
  


The demon then leaned forward, as he murmured effortlessly, knowing Adrien could hear him just fine with his newfound senses, “But the latter emotion is warranted because you eating off of my hand is _certainly_ an idea for the future~” 

  
  


_As if I’m gonna agree to that!_ Adrien let out a huffy, “Woof!” at him in defiance before continuing to lick more of the curry off of him, grunting in displeasure. He may have the body and senses of a dog, but the part of him that was human was feeling seduced by Lucifer’s verbosity as always. _I hope, right now, you have a super rock-hard boner that you can’t take care of ‘cause you gotta wait! Turning me into a fucking dog ... just how premature is every damn demon in this place!?_

  
  


“Oh, still upset are you? Hehe, well, here.” Lucifer chuckled as he picked out a lamb chop from the curry and ushered it closer to Adrien’s mouth. “Indulge yourself a little, even if you’re no longer human you can at least enjoy the pleasure of sharing a meal with me. I certainly don’t mind feeding you like this.”

  
  


As he tried to eat the lamb chop, Adrien suddenly caught whiff of something … sweet? He couldn’t put the smell into words but it smelled _good_ and made his thoughts blur. He found it hard to think straight, and for some reason he felt himself getting more and more aroused…

  
  


_Ahh what a nice smell…_ Adrien, licking his lips after swallowing down the lamb chop, instinctively buried his muzzle deeper in between the demon’s legs -- the smell was _definitely_ coming from there.

  
  


“And just what doyou think you’re doing, _Adrien_?” Lucifer smirked as he grabbed his partner by the scruff, pulling his head away.

  
  


Adrien only let out a whine, the smell was overwhelming now -- as if something in his new senses had finally kicked into gear. The demon paused for a moment, trying to assess what was going on; but upon figuring it out, he grinned, “Ah, so it seems you’re picking up on my pheromones. Well, if you think I’d be that compassionate as to let you stick your nose where it doesn’t belong you’re severely mistaken. _Bad dog, down._ ”

  
  


Although Adrien let out a high-pitched whimper, he did as he was told, hoisting himself off Lucifer’s leg but his hindquarters moved back and forth as he could feel the urge to rub himself all over his boyfriend rising. The smell was driving him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to be able to pin Lucifer down, bite his neck, and feel himself lock inside him until he filled the demon’s insides completely up. 

  
  


Resting the side of his head on his palm as he crossed his legs, Lucifer then ordered, “Eat from your bowl, Adrien, naughty dogs don’t get the privilege of eating off their master’s hand.”

  
  


_Lucifer…_ Adrien stared up at him and whined.

  
  


The demon’s red eyes narrowed, “Oh, _do not_ disobey me, Adrien. If you haven’t noticed, I can ensure I break your mind just by my smell alone, and I’ll happily give you the same training I gave Cerberus thousands of years ago. _Eat from your bowl._ ”

  
  


Adrien did his best to do as he was told, lowering his head, sniffing the meal before him, and then taking a bite. But he couldn’t chew,the smell of Lucifer’s pheromones had amped up even more and all Adrien wanted to do in this moment was fuck him, but he couldn’t. He was ordered to eat, his lower half ached, and he could feel his hindlegs tapping anxiously on their own as he tried to resist the growing primal urges within him.

  
  


For a few minutes, he did his best to just focus on his bowl, the steamy, deliciously fresh food in front of him surely would overpower some pheromones and canine urges--right? Even though he managed to get himself to chew and swallow decent-sized morsels, the smell never left. The urges were constantly nagging at him to the point that Adrien gave up. He licked his lips, sat down facing Lucifer, and stared desperately at him.

  
  


He let out a high-pitched whine, _I want you..._

  
  


The demon tilted his head to the side, “Are you wanting something, _mijn hond_?”

  
  


A louder, almost-bark-of-a-whine came from Adrien, as he pawed the air in an attempt to point at his partner, _I can barely fight it--I want you!_

  
  


Lucifer blinked for a moment, then laughed softly and stood up, petting Adrien in the sweet spot behind his ear and making his right leg thump again, “How about this? You eat from your bowl and do exactly as I say when we’re back at RAD for about two hours, as that is how long the spell will last. Do all of these things, and I’ll give you the thing that a mutt like you craves so badly.”

  
  


As he said this, Adrien could feel him scratching the spot even harder, causing him to nearly blank. The ongoing presence of his pheromones on top of that was still making it hard for the canine to think straight, “However, you _will_ wait, Adrien. I’m sure you don’t need me to repeat to you that we cannot do anything if you’re not your human self. I have class, and I’m sure human culture has said plenty about it. 

  
  


The former human let out a whimper but did his best to make a nodding “yes” gesture.

  
  


“Good boy.” Lucifer praised him, kissing him on his forehead before standing back up and resuming to eat his meal. “Enjoy your meal, Adrien, and if you beg for it nicely -- I’ll let you eat off my hand again~”

  
  


Even if it was a bit unusual to eat from a dog bowl, Adrien did enjoy his meal while also enjoying what bits he could get from Lucifer with the meal they were supposed to eat together for the night. Once the two had finished, it was time to leave the restaurant. But now a new issue arose: the collar. 

  
  


Adrien _knew_ Lucifer was just enjoying the hell out of everything at this point and did absolutely everything in his power he could to not wear the damn thing. Sure, to everyone else in the Devildom it looked like Lucifer was walking a pet, but if _only_ they knew.

  
  


_On second thought…_ He let out a muffled growl at Lucifer as he felt him snap the collar around his neck. _They’d probably encourage him if they saw him walking an actual human._

  
  


“I must say,” Lucifer’s eyes flickered in amusement as he adjusted the collar to fit Adrien’s neck snugly. “The color does suit you, perhaps I should get you one to wear at RAD.”

  
  


_Hell, no._ He quietly barked at him, pinning his ears back in displeasure. 

  
  


“You know, I would have thought your inability to talk would make things difficult but you really are easy to read, Adrien. Perhaps I should do this more often~”

  
  


_Lucifer, walk me back to RAD already!_ Adrien made a small fit of impatient barks and growls at him. After paying the bill, Lucifer hooked the leash onto the collar and the two began walking back towards RAD.

  
  


The alluring smell of Lucifer’s pheromones still tingled in Adrien’s nostrils the entire way back to the academy. He had no idea how he was supposed to manage it, but he didn’t want Lucifer doing anything else to him, so he managed to try to find ways to not let it affect him too badly. Trying to focus on the fact the two were walking together, enjoying a private moment together seemed to do the trick. 

  
  


“To properly address your concern earlier, Adrien,” Lucifer brought up all of sudden, his more soft demeanor catching him off guard. “If anyone ever _dared_ to protest against you living here with us even if you are human, I won’t let them interfere. Even if Diavolo opposed it, I’d--”

  
  


Adrien stopped walking, pawing Lucifer’s leg and rubbing his head up against him. 

  
  


“Yes, it seems you do get the point.” The demon concluded, petting him on the head before he tugged the leash, prompting him to continue their walk back. “Aha, I wonder? Is this what Lilith felt perhaps?”

  
  


Adrien tilted his head at him a little, _What do you mean?_

  
  


“I’m going to assume by your curious expression you’re asking what I’m meaning,” Lucifer correctly guessed. “Simply … I find certain things a little more ‘comfortable’ to do around you than before. In the beginning, I certainly didn’t know how to feel at the thought of revealing my personal secrets to you, but now? It seems … easier to do.”

  
  


Adrien looked away as he couldn’t help but wag his tail; he was happy to hear that he was making Lucifer feel more comfortable with him but at the same time, Asmodeus’ words about the said action nagged at him. The Avatar of Pride seemed to pick up that he was embarrassed and annoyed as he commented, “It is very satisfying to see you do that as a dog, Adrien. However…”

  
  


Lucifer held the leash taut as the two were now standing outside the gates of RAD, kneeling down and whispering into Adrien’s ears, “ _I’m_ the only one who gets to see you do that in a form like this, understood?”

  
  


The demon then stood back up as the gates opened, allowing the two for entry. As they were approaching the front entrance hall, Lucifer quietly told his partner, “Remember what you said you’d do. And if you deviate or fail to uphold it, I _will_ punish you.”

  
  


As Lucifer opened the door with one hand, he unhooked the leash off Adrien and let him inside first. The first to greet them back on their return was, unsurprisingly, Diavolo and Barbatos. 

  
  


“Oh, Lucifer, welcome back!” Diavolo greeted, looking very surprised. “Although, I didn’t know getting a new pet was part of your night out with Adrien?”

  
  


_I AM THE PET, DIAVOLO!!_ Adrien sat down and licked his nose, grunting at the demon.

  
  


“Consider it a very impromptu, ‘surprise’ to-do errand,” Lucifer replied, the subtle smug glint in his eyes making the canine’s lip curl in annoyance. “Adrien insisted I come back to RAD while he went out and got the necessary items.”

  
  


“Really?” Barbatos asked with his usual fixed smile. “In that case, I imagine you must have fussed over him heavily for that.”

  
  


“Well,” He chuckled, “I had him do a _favor_ for me instead. He’ll be back in a couple of hours and I’ve the means to ensure no lowly imp or demon decides to eat him up.”

  
  


_Bullshit!_ The former human barked at him before looking at Barbatos and letting out a subdued groan at him. _Barbatos, come on! Back me up here, and rat this guy out!_

  
  


The butler took one look at him and Adrien found himself growling as the butler ooked even more pleased with himself, “In that case, we’ll be on the lookout for Adrien for when he returns.”

  
  


_LET ME AT HIM!!_ Adrien began barking, baring his fangs at the butler as Lucifer grabbed him the collar.

  
  


“My apologies, it seems my training hasn’t quite stuck with him yet.” He apologized, gripping Adrien tightly and closing his muzzle shut. “Don’t worry, he _won’t_ cause any chaos among the students.”

  
  


Adrien continued squirming and barking as Lucifer immediately picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. The canine shifted a bit to clumsily secure his grip as he continued barking at the butler vehemently. _BARBATOS YOU BASTARD, YOU AND LUCIFER BOTH SUCK! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!_

  
  


As the two headed further away from the duo, Lucifer smirked, “You know, Adrien, with the reactions you give in most scenarios it’s very difficult not to tease you a bit.”

  
  


_Fuck you!_ Adrien growled and then grunted in annoyance, looking down at the floor. _Put me down already, I can’t believe you’re carrying me around like this! Surely, one of the brothers is gonna recognize me!_

  
  


The demon glanced over at him, noticing this, “Ah, you’re wanting to be put down I see. Well, not yet. I find holding you like this _quite_ satisfying.”

  
  


“Woof!” Adrien then grunted and gnawed on Lucifer’s arm. _I’ll leap out of your hands if you keep rubbing it in._

  
  


Finally, when they were near Lucifer’s room, the Avatar of Pride set him down, “Now, then, there has to be a way to kill two hours worth of time. I think, however, you’re better off spending it with my brothers.”

  
  


_What!?_ Adrien yipped at him, snarling a little. _No way! Why would I wanna be around them looking like this!?_

  
  


“Think about it,” The demon paused in thought before getting a shit-eating grin on his face and continuing, “‘ _Bullet.’_ Is it really a good idea to leave a dog who’s lewd for his master in the same room together? That’s just a disaster waiting to happen.”

  
  


Adrien suddenly sneezed before letting out a grunt at him again. 

  
  


Lucifer beamed, “So, since you and I would prefer to take care of things when you’re not like this, it’s best to spend the majority of the two hours doing something with our friends. I know you cannot read, and the magic I put on that pill is _very_ strong, so it seems you’ll have to find a way to keep track of time--unless, of course, you prefer being seen by my brothers, stark naked in front of them~?”

  
  


_Shut up!_ Adrien snapped at him. _This is totally unfair, how can the brothers even help me out? They won’t even have a clue it’s me!_

  
  


“Hmm … though, I suppose there is a small loophole.” Lucifer then snapped his fingers, and something that resembled a cat bell appeared on Adrien’s collar. “Treat it like the clock in the tale of Cinderella, the bell on won’t ring until it’s almost time for you to turn back to your usual self. Make it on time, and you spare yourself further embarrassment.”

  
  


The canine continued to bare his teeth at him, _...You still look like you’re enjoying this way too much._

The demon reached down and pet him, “I hope you’re a little more _cautious_ in your approach to pinning me down next time, Adrien. Though I’ve found this adorably entertaining, it throws a wrench in plans otherwise.”

  
  


Adrien groaned at him as he tried to maneuver his head to bite Lucifer’s hand, _Maybe you should have just let me kabedon you instead!!_

  
  


The demon glanced behind him and whispered, “ _Try_ not to be too excited, but it seems Asmo and Mammon are headed this way.”

  
  


“Ah!” Asmodeus called out, staring eagerly at Adrien. “So, Levi’s sightings were true! Lucifer, what’s with the new pet~?”

  
  


“Really?!” Mammon rolled his eyes. “So when _I_ bring a doggie in everyone gets soooo uptight about it, but when _he_ casually drags one in it’s ‘fine’?!”

  
  


Asmodeus sighed, “Because Lucifer actually knows how to take care of a dog, heh, well more specifically…”

  
  


He leaned down and booped Adrien’s nose, “He _disciplines_ them very well.”

  
  


_Don’t bite his hand. Don’t bite his hand. Don’t bite his hand._ The canine repeated to himself mentally over and over as the urge to enact revenge on Asmodeus, especially for yesterday, grew.

  
  


“This is Bullet,” Lucifer explained, and Adrien could _tell_ the demon was trying not to laugh. “Adrien and I are dogsitting him for the night, a Little Devil looked like it needed a hand.”

  
  


Mammon squinted, something felt off but he had no clue what it was, “Right, but where’s Adrien?? You went out to dinner with him and now he ain’t here?”

  
  


“Adrien’s out getting the necessities for Bullet.” Lucifer answered, smooth as ever. “I put a little spell that’ll enable me to come to him should any lowly imp or demon try to eat him. In the meantime, I have business to attend to with Diavolo and Barbatos.” 

  
  


Adrien felt his lip curl, before letting out an irritated sigh. _No, you don’t -- you’re just killing time because we can’t fuck right now! Damn it, Asmo, c’mon! Can’t you recognize me?? Why are you ignoring me as he’s talking to me -- surely, something must feel off to one of you!_

  
  


Mammon huffed, “Okay … so when is Adrien gonna come back?”

“Yeah, Lucifer,” Asmodeus grinned. “I mean~ we all know how much you two stick together like birds and bees so--”

  
  


“In about two hours,” Lucifer answered them, but this time he gently pet Adrien in his sweet spot again. “ _Maybe even less._ ” 

  
  


_Fuck youuuu--_ He thought as he felt his leg thumping again.

  
  


“Aww, look at how cute he is! I _need_ to post him on Devilgram, _my_ looks plus animal appeal? It’s just an online sensation _asking_ to happen!”

  
  


“Don’t tell me _we’re_ stuck takin’ care of him…” Mammon grumbled, but immediately grunted in pain upon being elbowed by Asmodeus. “HEY!”

  
  


“I expect all of you to take good care of Bullet,” Lucifer ordered, narrowing his eyes at them. “And if not for my sake, then at least for Adrien’s.”

  
  


“Yep, yep~” Asmodeus beamed. “You can trust us with this poochie.”

  
  


“Listen here,” Mammon objected, “You telling us to do it for Adrien doesn’t just magically make doing things like this more tolerable, alright? It’s just a coincidence!”

  
  


The demon let out a sigh, “I suppose I should even be grateful there’s something in the world that even makes all of you behave yourselves at all.”

“Regardless,” He gave a slight smirk at Adrien, “ _Play nice_.”

  
  


“Eh?” The duo asked, both demons simultaneously confused.

Mammon was quick to speak up, “What do ya mean ‘play nice’?”

  
  


Lucifer chuckled, “Heh, that wasn’t directed to you two.”

  
  


_Has he lost it a little?_ Asmodeus found himself wondering. _There’s no way Lucifer was actually talking to a dog … right?_

  
  


“Now then,” The demon ordered. “Take good care of Bullet, or I'll make everyone remember what _mortality_ feels like.”

  
  


“ _Andddd_ nevermind he’s back to normal.” Asmodeus mumbled quietly as he and his second eldest brother watched him leave.

Once Lucifer was out of earshot, the Avatar of Lust faced Adrien, squatted down, and cooed, “Here, Bullet~, come to Asmo! We’re going to have so much fun together!”

  
  


“Oi, oi--you _do_ realize you gotta do more than just shove him in some photoshoot with ya!” Mammon reminded him, folding his arms. “He’s gotta be fed, and then you gotta walk him, and he doesn’t know how to use the bathroom.”

  
  


_...I am honestly hating that I can’t even talk right now._ Adrien lay on the floor and groaned. _C’mon you two, I don’t wanna do anything! Sure, Lucifer’s gone and I can think straight, but that doesn’t mean I’m not feeling horny right now._

  
  


“See?” Mammon gestured at him. “Bullet’s already making the noises like he needs something, and you can’t ignore it!”

  
  


“Aww, Mammon, are you just being passionate about this because he’s your kin~?” Asmodeus snickered. “I was always wondering when you’d come about that.”

  
  


“...” The second eldest’s face turned red--at least, Adrien assumed it was this color--and he immediately shouted, “Now, ya listen to me right now -- I _ain’t_ a dog and dogs are super hard to take care of! We’re stuck with this mutt for two hours and I don’t wanna be around when ya start complaining in Chat about how there’s so much work involved! And it’s totally not because I care about Bullet, why would I even be attached to him?!”

  
  


“ _Rightttt_. You’re _soo_ not attached to him, someone like you only gets fussy about the things he ‘doesn’t’ care about--like the fact you are a dog.” Asmodeus replied smugly. 

  
  


“Stop calling me a dog!” Mammon clenched his fists in anger. 

  
  


“It’s not like you’d be able to make me anyway, Mammon,” The Avatar of Lust replied, not even fazed, as he kept trying to encourage Adrien to come towards him. “You’re all bark, no bite, and I’d rather call you my dog than call you my brother--it’s _far_ less embarrassing.”

  
  


“Asmo, I swear,” The Avatar of Greed growled. “If you push me, I’m gonna make you regret it.

  
  


Asmodeus, not wanting to bother with him for now, ignored Mammon and frowned at Adrien. Despite him sounding encouraging and innocent, the canine hadn’t moved towards him. “Hmm, you sure are stubborn for a human-realm dog, usually they’re a lot more naive.”

  
  


_Bitch._ Adrien barked at him. _Just try using your stupid charm on me, it ain’t gonna work. Wait … that’s it! If I can get them to recognize it’s me, maybe they’ll find a way to get me out of this mess!_

  
  


He stared at Asmodeus. _...Okay so since I’m usually yelling at Asmo this is already going to be hard.... Maybe, I’ll--oh! I’ll just whap him in the face while he’s charming me and trigger him to do the scary charming face! Surely, he’ll recognize it’s me on that; he knows he gets a response out of me by doing the scary version of flexing his power on me!_

  
  


Asmodeus tilted his head at Adrien, “Hmm… well~ I suppose it’s no harm using some of my charm on a little dog like this. It’s not like we’re with Levi’s pets this time around!”

  
  


_Just do your damn charm already!_ The canine wanted to snap but instead tried his best to play the part and forced himself to wag his tail at him. 

  
  


With that Asmodeus moved closer, and stared into Adrien’s eyes, the aura coming from them seemed to engulf all of the former human’s vision. No thanks to his new dog sense, the whole room seemed to be a swirl of yellows and blues. At the very least it was mesmerizing to look at, as Asmodeus’ voice seemed to reverberate, “ _Come here, Bullet. You can trust me, it’s safe.”_

  
  


Adrien watched some yellow aura flashed from the Avatar of Lust’s palm as he patted he beckoned him to come closer to him, “ _I’m not going to hurt you. We’re going to have a great time playing together~ You’re such a good boy, come here…”_

  
  


The canine slowly stood up, feigning being afflicted. _Yeah, yeah, yeah--you’re gonna cuss me out the moment I do this, and hopefully that should tell you it’s me._ He walked over to Asmo, standing right in front of him.

  
  


“ _That’s it, just listen to the sound of my voice…_ ” The demon soothed him. “ _Just come a little closer~”_

  
  


Adrien licked his nose and then, after staring into Asmodeus’ eyes for a brief second, and swung his paw at the demon’s face. Immediately, Asmodeus’ defensive reflexes kicked in, and he raised his arm to block the attack.

  
  


“Bad dog!!” He yelled while Mammon burst out laughing as his younger brother shoved the dog away and stood up. The Avatar of Lust glared as Adrien wagged his tail at him while he obsessively over the arm Adrien’s paw had scratched. “How did my charm not work on you?? Also, you went for _my face!_ You evil little mongrel, that was a dirty play and it’s not the kind I like! And my poor skin too, do you know how many lotions and creams I’ve bought to maintain it?! Now it’s got some scratches because you couldn’t be a good dog and do as you’re told!” 

  
  


“Pffftt -- not every animal’s gonna fall for ya like that though, huh Asmo?” Mammon teased when he could finally talk instead of gasp for air as he laughed. Looking over at Adrien, he caught himself and quickly corrected, “Not that I even enjoyed ya doing some cute parlor trick like that -- I’m still not takin’ care of ya, mutt!”

  
  


“Woof!!” Adrien barked and tapped the floor at both of them. _C’mon!! Can’t you tell it’s me!? Your charm didn’t work on me because it’s me, Asmo!_

  
  


Mammon huffed, trying to pull a tough facade but Adrien could tell he clearly felt guilty … and completely misinterpreted him, “I mean it, I don’t like ya!! Don’t get the wrong idea, I ain’t gonna be stuck with ya I’ve got things to do!”

  
  


“Well, too bad!” Asmodeus growled, straightening out his hair in irritation. “I’m not going to be around some animal who’s going to compromise my looks instead of respecting them! Why don’t you be a good brother, for once, and deal with him, Mammon? He even acts like you too!” 

  
  


“No he’s not, and I AIN’T a dog!!”

  
  


“Are too!”

  
  


“Well, you’re a jessabelle!”

  
  


“ _Nobody_ even uses that an insult anymore, Mammon, how stupid are you!?”

  
  


“That’s just ‘cause I’m going easy on you!”

  
  


“Oh, _suureeee,_ ” Asmodeus laughed, not even able to be angry anymore. “Because that blank look on your face isn’t totally all of your brain trying so hard to come up with something.”

  
  


“No, I’m not! Like right now, uh, I can totally diss you! You’re a … a…”

  
  


_Goddamnit are you two that dense?!_ Adrien growled quietly, tuning out of their bickering, and scanning his surroundings. _How are you not thinking something is weird about a human dog not being affected by your magic--oh my God!_

  
  


_Okay, that’s it--fine. I guess they’ll have no clue it’s me…_ His ears perked up slowly. _But I suppose since I’m a dog, I could get payback on Asmo that I’ve been wanting all day…_

  
  


He mulled it over for a brief moment, Lucifer _had_ told him to play nice. … _No. Fuck it, I know exactly how to ruin Asmo’s day even if he won’t know it’s me._

  
  


With that, having long ignored the intense bickering Mammon and Asmodeus had gotten into, Adrien trotted down the stairs, looking for the stairway located near one of his history classes that led a more straightforward path to Asmodeus’ room. One thing he quickly learned about dog senses that he couldn’t wait to miss was his hearing--it was almost a sensory overload. He could still faintly hear Mammon and Asmodeus arguing plus the shuffling of feet of the other RAD students, and whatever other noises came from classrooms or dorm rooms. 

  
  


_Concentrate, breathe…_ He told himself, remembering what he’d learned a long time ago to help keep himself from panicking--should he be in a situation where he could help it. He thought about Lucifer the entire time, _Just two hours -- somehow, I got this._

  
  


That, and seeing the world in a gradient of blues and yellows and grays was… something. All the lust little devils looked like their horns were white as all hell, and everything that looked like the colors it was supposed to, was very desaturated and washed out. _Yeah, I can’t wait to actually see color normally again -- this is not something I want to see every day._

  
  


Eventually, he found the staircase he was looking for, despite it looking radically different with his limited vision, and headed up it. Adrien weaved through passerby demons and devils with a fair amount of ease, it was nice to have them not take much notice to him aside from a brief, puzzled expression that read off as, “Huh, what’s a dog doing here?”

  
  


Finally, he entered Asmodeus’ room, and he sniffed around, trying to see if his smell would help him discern where his closet would be. Finally he caught whiff of it, an amplified version of the somewhat perfume-y smell the clothes on Majolish carried on them. With a fair amount of ease, Adrien stumbled upon the closet door and now faced a new problem: his lack of thumbs. The knob, at least, looked like a simple door knob thank God.

  
  


_Well, it is possible…_ He leaned up against the door, raising on his hindlegs and pressing his jaw down on it to see if it’d move easily. Luckily, it didn’t take too much force for him. _Okay, think I got this._

  
  


After letting his body drop back down on all fours, Adrien took a little breath, and pressed one paw up against the door and used the other to move the handle. It took a few swipes, but his eyes widened with a twisted excitement as he heard the _click_ and felt the door push forward. 

  
  


His body fell straight down as the door moved further away and, with his tail wagging like crazy, Adrien slipped inside the closet. Asmodeus’ wardrobe was … well he honestly could _not_ tell what was what but he knew one thing, it was time to do what animals did best: destroy everything and leave hair _everywhere._

  
  


_This is for stealing my D.D.D. you hoe!_

  
  


*

  
  


Back in the hallway near Lucifer’s room, Mammon and Asmo realized about five minutes after Adrien had left that the canine was missing and knowing that Lucifer would be on their ass, the two decided to form a temporary alliance. 

  
  


“This is all _your_ fault, Mammon!” Asmodeus growled as he took a break from calling “Bullet!” all throughout RAD. “If your stupidity wasn’t so severe, I wouldn’t have been distracted in watching Bullet!”

  
  


“ _My_ fault!?” Mammon huffed. “First off, you’re acting like you totally could have taken care of him when everyone in RAD knows you don’t do any work! Second off, it’s _your_ fault because you’re the one who keeps picking on me!” The demon then called out, “Here Bullleeeeettttt! C’mere buddy! I know ya like me!”

  
  


“Oh, please,” Asmodeus glanced around a corner for a moment. “That dog may be just a dog, but I’m even _it_ has common sense.”

  
  


“Wh-whatever,” Mammon griped, unable to think of anything different to retort. “This is still your fault and I’m not letting Lucifer give me a new scar just because of you--Bulllettttttt?” 

  
  


Asmodeus sighed as he heard Mammon resort to whistling, this was just the _worst._ That dog looked so nice and well-behaved only for it to be a sly fox that went after his face-- _his. Face._ All because of Mammon…

  
  


“Yo, Asmo!” The duo both snapped their attention to a voice calling out to them, a fellow demon classmate was waving them over. Quickly, they hurried over to him to which the classmate asked, “You guys are looking for a dog, right?”

  
  


“Yes, we are!” Asmodeus answered, putting dramatic flair in his concern. “Where is our sweet puppy? He’s really--”

  
  


The demon cut him off, “I saw a dog with Levi, Beel, and Belphie heading to Levi’s room not too long ago. But…” The demon couldn’t help but give Asmodeus an amused smirk, “There’s a large trail of ripped up clothes he’s left behind and I’m pretty sure he’s wearing one of your favorite crop tops. You know, the one that you were so proud of because it was in a one-time, exclusive sale at Majolish?”

  
  


Mammon tried his best not to snort in laughter, “Haha, _wow._ How’re ya feeling As- _-”_

  
  


Asmodeus’ horns were now out, his face turning a complete, burning red as he smiled at the demon and asked, “ _Where_ did you say you saw the dog?” 

  
  


*

  
  


“Ah, so this is Bullet.” Satan, sitting comfortably on the couch, nodded at Adrien. “Interesting name choice ... according to human history, he played a character called ‘Bullet the Wonder Dog’ in a 1950’s T.V. show. He was famous during his time, though I don’t understand why someone would name him this when this is not a German Shepherd, but a Dutch Shepherd.”

  
  


Belphie shrugged, propped up against a bean bag, “Eh. Names are names, maybe they just thought Bullet was unique.”

  
Leviathan, however, was panicking, “Does everyone here seem to be forgetting that, like, this dog was suddenly brought in here, and now he’s gotten into Asmo’s clothes?! Guys, you _know_ how Asmo is about his clothes, they’re like his _senpai_ , and his face is his _bae_!”

  
  


“It’s a doggy Adrien wants us to protect.” Beelzebub answered nonchalantly as he broke off a piece of a vanilla cookie, and offered it to Adrien. “He can be mad all he wants about clothes, but we’re doing this for Adrien. And, I support Bullet. Asmo’s clothes have always looked like those chewy Fruit Roll Ups, Adrien gave me once.”

  
  


The canine happily lapped up the cookie, chewing on it loudly. _Aw, Beel ... if only you knew._ It seemed Lucifer had done what he’d said earlier and sent the brothers the informational message—they certainly weren’t surprised to see him but they did get a good chuckle in the fact he’d strewn Asmodeus’ clothes throughout the building. 

  
  


“Okay, totally ROFL-worthy I know, but c’mon!” Leviathan insisted. “Are we really sure Beel can take on Asmo when he’s angry?!”

  
“Aren’t you the ‘third born?’” Satan let out a sigh as he closed his book and lay it on his lap. “Pretty telling that you’ve spent your life so enthralled in anime and video games that you can’t even take Asmo on in a fight.”

  
  


“Okay, _first_ of all,” Leviathan snapped, his face red in embarrassment. “I’ll have you know, Ruri-chan’s tracks have been _proven_ in many studies to aid in keeping one’s fitness and toning because of their catchy melody and fast tempo!”

  
  


“The _only_ reason I am even scared is because,” He then snapped his fingers at the Avatar of Wrath, drawing his head back with sass. “He’s got Mammon with him and maybe Mammon _is_ on his side for this!”

  
  


Satan blinked at him, “Levi _what_ in the three realms did you do just now?”

  
  


“Shut up, you normie, I just gave you the ‘tude! Like Amaya-chan did when some scummy demon misgendered her! Speaking of, that scene _really_ pissed me off; I mean, I’m not even ItS and I _felt_ for her! How could those demons be so scummy to her, all she wants is to just be loved--”  
  
“See, Levi?” A chuckle escaped Belphegor. “It must not be that worrisome if you’re already rambling on about some anime.”  
  
“Not true!” The Avatar of Envy immediately folded his arms across his chest. “It’s just ‘cause it reminds me of what Adrien told me happened to him once, back in the human world!”

  
  


“Nah, I’m right.”

  
  


Adrien barked, shaking himself, and then padded over to Leviathan and placed his head in his lap. 

  
  


“Hey, look,” Beelzebub’s lips parted into a small grin. “I think Bullet is also agreeing?”

  
  


“Mmf—but still!” Leviathan petted Adrien’s head in defeat. “Asmo’s gonna be super saiyan levels of pissed when he gets here—even if Bullet’s the dog Adrien and Lucifer are looking after.”

  
  


“I’ll ensure Asmo doesn’t hurt the dog.” Satan finally agreed, growing irritated at Leviathan’s fretting. “Whether he likes it or not, Bullet deserves to be treated well--even if what he did was a little cheeky.” 

  
  


As if on cue, the door to Leviathan’s room flung open and a pink-faced, amber-eyed demon in full form stepped into the room. Mammon lugged behind, and although he was buried under piles and piles of clothes, anyone could hear him trying to contain his laughter, “There you are, _mutt._ ”

  
  


Immediately, Satan stood up and stepped in front of Adrien, staring his brother down, “Be reasonable, Asmo. Don’t you-”

“Let me at him!! That damn dog ruined my clothes, MY CLOTHES! And he’s wearing Majolish’s now defunct crop top brand: Vague, in what WAS mint condition!” 

  
  


Satan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes a little, “Asmo, I implore you, take a moment to breathe and _think_.”

  
  


Unable to help himself, Adrien barked at the demon; letting his tongue roll and flashing him an innocent, playful expression to taunt him. 

  
  


Asmodeus glared at him, “That’s something, coming from _you._ ALSO! That dog, I SWEAR is mocking me! Look at him!! He’s acting like he’s done nothing when he’s done _everything_ wrong!”

  
“ _Asmo._ ”

  
  


“FINE!” He freed himself from Satan’s grasp and exhaled slowly. “Fine! I’ll ‘think’!” 

  
  


In less than a few minutes, the realization hit Asmodeus, “Well I guess that’s not SO bad, because I was overdue for a shopping spree this week anyways!”

  
  


“Exactly.” Satan smiled at him. “That, and it’s not really Bullet’s fault for getting into your clothes now is it? After all, someone else besides Adri-”

  
  


Immediately knowing what the Avatar of Wrath was trying to suggest, Adrien barked at him, and butted his head against the demon’s leg. Satan looked down at him frowning slightly, “Bullet, I understand dogs are creatures of-”

  
  


Adrien pawed at his leg again, and whined loudly.

  
  


“...Fine.” Satan returned his attention to his brother. “But yes, precisely. You can just buy more clothes, and I’m sure Majolish will happily provide you better clothing—especially with all the connections you have there.”

  
  


“Hmm…” Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at Adrien. “...I still don’t like he got into my clothes, but you are right!”

  
  


“Aw, c’mon!” Mammon groaned, as he dropped all of the clothes on the floor. “For once, I was actually enjoying carrying some of Asmo’s stuff!”

  
  


“Mammon, _pick_ those back up! Just because I’m going to get more clothes at Majolish doesn’t mean you can just leave them on the floor!”

  
  


“Are ya kidding me?! Carrying all of those was like carrying a sack of bricks!”

“Well, maybe you can appreciate the hard work and effort I put in for the sake of beauty, unlike you! Speaking of, I could use _someone_ to help me carry everything since Bullet decided to sully so many of precious outfits”

  
  


Not wanting them to argue anymore, and figuring he could take one for the sake of “Bullet,” Satan spoke up, “Enough. Asmo, I’ll go with you on your shopping trip. Mammon, _however…_ ”

The Avatar of Greed gulped as Satan shot him a menacingly, icy smile, “You can be a respectable older brother and wash Asmo’s clothes, _right_?”  
  
“Wha--” Mammon stammered, sweating profusely. “Are ya kidding!? I wouldn’t--”

  
  


“Do I _need_ to repeat myself?”

  
  


“Oh yeah, sure, haha!” The demon replied quickly, picking up what remaining clothes off the floor so as to not invoke his brother’s fury. “Not a problem at all, I’ll get right to it!” And, with that, he took off for the RAD laundry room before anyone could retort anything.

  
  


Asmodeus immediately linked his arm with the blonde demon’s and started heading out of the room, towards the front entrance of RAD, “So, we’re _definitely_ headed to Majolish first! Oooh, but then I want to The Cure for some new perfume while I’m at it, since I’m already going out and about for this! And, also…”  
  
Adrien grinned, unable to laugh as he watched Satan get dragged off. _He won’t be back until midnight, I’m sure of it._

  
  


Belphegor reached out and briefly patted Adrien on the head, “Gotta say, you’re pretty cute, Bullet. You’re kinda weird though … can’t figure out what’s weird about you, but eh.”  
  
“Yeah but he’s a good kinda weird.” Beelzebub added, also petting him. “Are we going to the kitchen soon? I’m hungry…”

  
  


“Oiii take him to kitchen already, Belphie!” Leviathan groaned as he began setting up his console. “I don’t want him nearly eating my figurine collection again!!”

  
  


“It was pretty funny, though.”

  
  


“Belphie!!”

  
  


“Alright, alright,” The Avatar of Sloth chuckled as he slowly lifted himself off the beanbag and tapped his twin brother on the shoulder. “C’mon, Beel, let’s go get you something, yeah?”

The orange-haired demon eagerly nodded, “Mhm! I wanna make that new recipe I saw on DevilTube.”

  
  


“I know.” Belphegor answered him as the two began leaving Leviathan’s room. “I’ll help you out too, just tell me what to grab, okay?”

  
  


“Got it.”

  
  


After watching them leave, Adrien plopped down behind Leviathan and began shaking himself. Though getting payback on Asmodeus was fun, he sincerely wished he had his hands again, the crop top he’d gotten into was getting uncomfortable.

  
  


_That, and I’m sure Lucifer would talk up a whole storm about it._ He let out a grunt as he tried to see if he could pull it off using his jaw. 

  
  


“Bullet, just _please_ don't make a mess in here. These figurines are all I have in this world, and they are my LIFESOURCE -- got it?! Not only are they the physical manifestations of the only _real, true_ girl that loves me--Ruri-chan--but they are records of my many hours keeping up with the seasons of all the anime I’ve watched, and games I’ve played throughout my otaku journey!” Leviathan ordered, huffing a bit as he looked down at the shepherd. “So, just lay down unless you need to use the bathroom, er…” The Avatar of Envy sighed, “This is why I _don’t_ take care of normie pets like dogs and cats, ugh! Just … I’ll … f-fine! I’ll listen for your whining and I’ll put Ruri-chan on hold if you need to go!”

  
  


Adrien shook his fur, sneezing at the demon, _Always loved how much you try, buddy._ He then moved away from and sat out in front of the door entrance to Levi’s room, his ears pinning back in concern. He couldn’t tell if it was because of his dog senses, but something felt...wrong? 

  
  


_... Is it the magic wearing off?_ He did his best to glance down at the bell on his collar. _Nope, nothing’s ringing. Okay then, looks like it’s something else then._

  
  


He sniffed the air, and looked towards his right … that was the way his trail of clothes went. 

  
  


_Am I gonna follow Mammon?_ The feeling inside him seemed to react to him thinking about the demon. _Huh…_ He glanced back over at Leviathan, who was still setting up his recording gear. _...Yeah, you seem fine Levi. I’ll go head out and check up on Mammon. Gotta love dog perks, I guess…_

  
  


Adrien then slipped out of Leviathan’s room, and headed back the way he’d come. At least he could pick up what seemed like traces of Mammon’s scent; he was grateful the cologne he used was strong but maybe it was because it was the cheap, knock-off kind that it wasn’t so hard on his nose like it was for Asmo’s. Eventually, he found himself at the RAD laundry room only to see Mammon had already left, the loads of Asmo’s clothes taking up at least five washers.  
  
_Weird…_ Adrien felt himself let out a whimper. _Where did he go?_

  
  


He planted his nose to the ground and inhaled, absentmindedly following the trail now. It was a bit hard to discern all of the smells, but he was glad he could at least keep track of Mammon well enough for the most part. After hours of passing by students and going down hallways, Adrien found himself back at Mammon’s room. 

  
  


_Did I go around all that way for nothing?_ He asked himself, still feeling like something was wrong. The door to Mammon’s room was shut, and Adrien figured, from past experience, it was most likely locked. _Well … time to do what I usually do best._

  
  


He pressed his paws against the door, scratching it and barking as loud as he could. 

  
  


“OI, OI, JUST WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOIN’!?” It hadn’t been a minute before Mammon came storming out of his room, his face a little bit reddened as he continued, “Lucifer’s gonna _kill_ me if he saw I let you do that to the door, ya crazy mutt!”

  
  


_Not sorry!_ Adrien quickly thought as he squeezed through the space between the demon’s legs and slipped into his room. Mammon let out a surprised yelp as the canine squeezed by him, staggering to regain his balance as he chased after him, “H-hey don’t go running about where ya please! There’s a buncha expensive stuff in there!”

  
  


Even though the human had only been to Mammon’s room a few times, it wasn’t hard to notice one of the doors to his room was shut. In the past, Mammon’s room was definitely the opposite of having doors closed, they were usually slightly ajar at least or just completely opened for all to see. So when he caught sight of the white door to his right closed completely, Adrien immediately bounded over to it, skidding on the carpet a bit.

  
  


“Hey, wait -- NO!” Mammon’s voice turned from loud annoyance to actual desperation and fear. “NO, STAY AWAY FROM THERE!”

  
  


Luckily for Adrien, the door knob happened to be the same kind that was in Asmodeus’ wardrobe and he managed to pry the door open. However, Mammon was quick, and while the young man was able to squirm half of his body inside the room, he immediately felt a hand grab him by the scruff and drag him back out with ease. 

  
  


_Mammon what are you hiding?!_ Adrien began barking loudly, squirming and craning his neck from Mammon’s grasp. No wonder Mammon was the second eldest, when it really came down to it, he was almost as strong as Lucifer. 

  
  


“Enough.” Mammon panted, not loosening his grip as he glared at Adrien. “You're gonna stay _right here_ , and ya ain’t moving nowhere either.”

  
  


“Woof!” 

  
  


“Don’t argue with me!” The demon snapped. “Ugh, why does no one ever bow to me like they do with Luci!? He’s got a million fans drooling over him, everyone always takes him seriously, and even the person I like is attached to him like glue!”

  
  


Suddenly, before Adrien could even process what was happening, he let out a yelp as Mammon dropped him and turned away from him, silently covering his face. A few more minutes passed before he finally slumped down onto the ground, his face now buried into his arms.

  
  


_Mammon…_ Adrien let out a small whimper. Maybe it was because he was a dog, but he could feel the pain just by looking at him. As he slowly padded over to the demon, his tail wagging furiously as he licked the top of his head. Mammon said nothing, but Adrien could hear his shaky breath as he tried to hold back his tears. How long had this been going on? He tried to remember back to the night his confession of Lucifer went public to all of the brothers:

  
  


“ _Listen here, you stubborn, naive, fragile human -- if we really cared about calling you a guy, girl, whatever -- we wouldn’t be seeing you as part of our family now. And I … well, I don’t like that you’ve chosen Lucifer ‘cause clearly I’m the best choice for you but whatever!”_

  
  


_That’s it._ Adrien realized as he sat down next to Mammon and rested his head on his shoulder, sniffing and letting out a concerned grunt. _...He was hurt, but he was just trying to brush it off like always. Mammon, how many times have I told you…_

  
  


“...Bet you pity me, don’t ya mutt?”

  
  


At this, Adrien let out an insistent grunt at him, pawing the top of Mammon’s head, _No I don’t pity you!_

  
  


The white-haired demon remained silent, prompting an annoyed whine from the former human that turned into a bark, “...Rrruff!”

  
  


When he still had no reaction from Mammon, Adrien let out a small growl as he pounced onto the Avatar of Greed and began licking the back of his neck and ear furiously, trying to cheer him up. This seemed to do the trick as Mammon suddenly started squirming and trying to push Adrien off of him.

  
  


“O-oi! HEY!” He shouted indignantly as he could feel Adrien’s wet nose exhaling air behind his ear. Combined with the tickling sensation of his soft tongue, Mammon was beginning to lose his composure, “Ahaha--stop it! Stop it! Okay, okay--ahaha! OKAY! I surrender! G-get off me, mutt!!”

  
  


Adrien moved back, letting out a cheerful yip as he watched Mammon vainly wipe off some of the slobber that had gotten onto his face, “Geez … mutts like you come to me like a human to the will-o-wisp. Guess it’s just as everyone else really says about me, huh? I really am no different than you.”

  
  


A growl escaped the long-haired canine at the self-deprecating statement, as he then grabbed a hold of Mammon’s sleeve and began tugging his arm in the direction to the closed off door.

  
  


“Oi, don’t you listen, pooch?” Mammon grunted as he tried to lazily pull his arm back, “Don’t tear at that, it’s expensive clothing, I worked off many debts with those witches for this!” 

  
  


_Mammon, show me what’s in the room!_ Adrien barked at him, his tailing wagging furiously back and forth. He then barked loudly again, getting into a slight play-bow position before bounding off towards the door and pawing at it.

  
  


The Avatar of Greed sighed, a defeated chuckle escaping him, “...Yeah, you’re kinda pushy aren’t ya, Bullet?”

  
  


_The fact you haven’t figured out that it’s me with you right now, honestly boggles my mind, Mammon._ Adrien thought as the tanned demon slowly stood up, shoving one of his hands into his vest pockets, as he opened the door and let them both inside. Even if his perception of color was distorted, it wasn’t hard for him to know what the droves of objects were -- they were all of the things Adrien liked to buy or eat at the Devildom. These ranged from the infamous brass knuckle rings with the insignia of minotaurs he’d often eye at Majolish, the numerous piles of metal, goth-styled shirts and pants he’d eye at the very store, the guitar picks with black and crimson he’d always see at the window of the Hellspawn Screamer, to the little figurines of the demon kings throughout Devildom history. 

  
  


_Mammon…_ Adrien’s ears pinned back, as he walked back over to Mammon’s side and licked his hand. _I’m so sorry._

The demon didn’t even look at him, “...Yeah. It’s alright, I couldn’t keep hiding this forever, at least you’re just a dog so my secret’s safe with you.”

  
  


_Mammon…_

  
  


He shut the door behind him and sat on the floor next to the canine, “I … dunno why I feel talking to a dog, but I know I gotta tell anyone but my brothers or else I’ll lose it. So, you’re the one, Bullet. The guy’s name is Adrien, and even though it’s always been clear that right off the bat he saw me more like a brother, it just…”

  
  


Mammon stared off at the pile of clothes, “I dunno. I just still had hope -- that maybe his banter with me was just part of him lovin’ me. That maybe the moments he comforted me and said he loved me could turn into somethin’ more. And even when we all found out how he was Lilith reincarnated ‘n’ all … I just wanted to hope that he did choose me. Ya really can’t find any human like him, Bullet. I think you two would get along -- ya actually kinda remind me of him a little, dunno why.”

  
  


_I am feeling very conflicted right now._ Adrien let out a small exhale as he rested his head on Mammon’s lap, his tail thumping loudly on the gray, solid floor. _Mammon if walls could only speak…_

  
  


Finally, even if he seemed a bit flustered, Mammon reached his hand out and began gently stroking Adrien’s head, “I don’t know why I bother hidin’, either. All my brothers can tell I’m bothered about something, Asmo’s even guessed on the nose but I just try to deny him as much as I can. Adrien already overheard from the damn Lust Devils at Majolish the debt I owe and how much I frequent the place. I just had enough rotten luck that they didn’t spill the beans when he was with me.”

  
  


A pained sigh escaped him as he continued, “...Adrien’s a great human. He’s understanding, no-nonsense--even if I don’t like it sometimes—and is loyal. Even if I’m an idiot around him sometimes, he’s always got my back. But of course Mr. Big Brother gets it all.”

  
  


Adrien whined, pawing at Mammon’s thigh.

  
  


“Yeah, I get it. It’s clear the human made his choice, and I know if I ever did tell him he’d feel bad for me and try to help me, but I’m tired of that. I’m tired of people feelin’ bad for me or just…”

  
  


Once more, he fell silent, but Adrien understood it all--it was likely too painful for Mammon to even say it. He stood up, nuzzling his head and giving him one last lick on the cheek before walking over to one of the piles of clothes and tugging at a long-sleeved black shirt. 

Mammon tilted his head at the dog’s antics, managing a small smile as he stood himself up and grabbed the long-sleeved shirt from him, shaking his head, “Guess I should get rid of all this somehow, huh? I mean, Luci never got any better from moping about Lilith so maybe it’s time I stopped too.”

  
  


Adrien dropped the shirt on the floor in affirmation, “Woof!”

  
  


“Here,” Mammon picked up the shirt, showing the side displaying the rock and roll logo off to him even if the canine couldn't discern the colors. After taking off the crop top Adrien hadn't gotten himself into, he tied it around Adrien like a cape, “There, seems like your style Bullet. All ya need is a spiked collar and you’ll be looking like a proper dog from Luci in no time.”

  
  


At this, Adrien reared up on his hind legs, giving many licks to Mammon’s face, making the demon reel back in laughter.

  
  


“Oi, oi!” Mammon protested in between his giggles, “I’m ticklish, stop it will ya?! Ahaha!”

  
  


Adrien fell back on all fours, deciding to spend a little time with Mammon even if it just involved the former human laying on the floor as the demon scrolled through his phone. After an hour passed from the two enjoying each other’s company, suddenly, Adrien could hear the faint sound of ringing. Mammon seemed to hear it, too, as he looked down at him, “Hey, what’s that collar of yours doin’, Bullet?”

  
  


Adrien suddenly looked down, seeing the silver bell glowing a faint blue and emitting a soft chime. _Yeah what is it-_

  
  


It suddenly hit him, _The spell! It’s wearing off, I have to go back to Lucifer’s room ASAP!_

  
  


Quickly, whimpering loudly, he dashed over to Mammon’s front door and began scratching at it frantically.

  
  


“HEY!” Mammon leapt over his couch as he scrambled over to the door, opening it to let Adrien out, “I mean it if Luci finds out there’s a scratch on here it’s all your fault, ya damn mutt!”

  
  


Adrien didn’t even bother to think of what to say as he snaked out from the space between the open door and Mammon’s body, sprinting off down the halls of RAD as he desperately tried to make his way back to Lucifer’s room. As if his senses had been waiting for him to actively seek out their smell, the pheromones he’d smelled from the Avatar of Pride suddenly gained an intense strength in scent--causing a clear, outlined trail for the Dutch shepherd to quickly follow.

  
  


After a few minutes of weaving through passerby demons and imps, Adrien’s feet skidded a bit as he finally found himself at the door to Lucifer’s room. He could feel his back legs starting to change in posture and, in a desperate panic of being seen, barked, yowled, and whined as he clawed at the door. It seemed like an eternity until he finally heard the _click_ of the door being unlocked and its weight lessened as Lucifer opened it, allowing him entry.

  
  


Growling slightly, Adrien leapt into the room, whimpering as he immediately began transforming back into a human as Lucifer locked the door behind them. The world around him began to distort as colors shifted back to human vision, causing Adrien to close his eyes and grip onto the sides of his head as he could feel the heavy fur retract. After some moments of keeping his eyes closed and waiting out the sensation of transformation, the young opened his eyes.

  
  


His world was no longer limited to the blues, yellows, and purples of canine eyesight and while his sense of smell was no longer extremely heightened. Cautiously, Adrien looked down all over his body.

  
  


_Yes!_ He thought with joy upon seeing his own hands and feet again. The shirt that had been draped around him from Mammon felt less big than it had on him as a dog and Adrien was quick to untie it and toss it aside, _I’m naked, but I’m a human again, haha!_

  
  


Adrien then turned around to find Lucifer leaning against the wall adjacent to the door with an usually amused smile on his face. He stormed over to him, getting ready to tell him off as he opened his mouth and started, “Grrrr—ruff!”

  
  


He stopped, his hands covering his mouth in shock. Lucifer’s chuckle made shivers run down his spine as the demon touched what Adrien could sense were still his dog ears and could feel the air moving from the wagging of his tail as the demon’s fingers rubbed behind his right ear.

  
  


“Well, well,” Lucifer grinned at him. “It seems the magic of that pill has not quite worn off yet now has it? I find it quite fitting for you, Adrien, there are so many parts of your personality that fit that of a shepherd breed.”

  
  


A growl escaped Adrien, _This is all your fau-_

  
  


The human suddenly fell to his knees, he could still smell Lucifer’s pheromones and, from where he stood, the scent was beginning to make his mind blank. The demon seemed to be fully aware of this as he tilted his lover’s chin up towards him, “What a predicament you’re in, dear Adrien. Is my scent that intoxicating for you?”

  
  


A whimper of pleasure came from Adrien as Lucifer’s shoe lightly prodded the throbbing bulge in between his legs.

“How endearing, you must be _so_ pent up from the two hours of waiting.” The all-too familiar glint of cruelty shone in the demon’s crimson eyes, “Perhaps if you behave well enough I’ll indulge you with a reward.”

  
  


Adrien whined as he tried desperately not to move an inch, the more Lucifer rubbed his dress shoe against him, the more the mix of his own horniness and animal urges surged inside of him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it at this rate, it was likely most of the pill’s effects had worn off; but the urge to pin Lucifer down while thrusting manically inside of him and marking him with a bite was all that was going through his mind.

  
  


“ _Stay._ ” Lucifer ordered, drawing his foot back with a smirk.

  
  


Adrien fought the urge to touch himself as he watched the demon walk over to his desk and grab what looked like to be the red collar and leash he had put on the human on their walk back to RAD. He shivered as the demon slipped on the collar, tightening it enough just so the young man could feel it pressing against his skin slightly. Lucifer then hooked the leash on and gave it a quick tug, prompting Adrien to follow him, “ _Come here._ ”

  
  


Adrien walked on all fours towards the foot of Lucifer’s bed, stopping when the demon ordered him to “sit.” Still holding the leash in one of his hands, Lucifer took a seat at the edge of the bed and rested his shoe on Adrien’s shoulder.

The young man let out a whine, his canine ears pinning back, _You said you'd reward me..._

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh, yes, I did say I would 'reward' you, didn't I? And, of course, I intend to do so. However, why should that mean you get to do whatever _you_ wish? It's a reward on _my_ terms, Adrien.”

He then tugged the leash, hard, jerking the human forward, “Only a good dog gets his reward. Are you going to be _good,_ Adrien?”

  
  


Adrien could only nod his head, still unable to speak due to the leftover magic.

  
  


“Then, spread apart your legs and show me just how much of a lewd beast you truly are.”

  
  


He obeyed, gently removing Lucifer's shoe off of him as he positioned himself. Feeling his nipples and his erection perk up even more as those sadistic, swirling crimson and black eyes glisten in delight upon seeing the state he was in.

  
  


“You look like you’ll lose it at any moment, you really have no self-control after all.” Lucifer purred, “Come closer, Adrien.”

  
  


Letting out a desperate whine as he did so, Adrien moved closer. Immediately, the demon continued grinding his leather shoe against the young man’s throbbing erection, pressing the ridged sole against it and pushing it further against his torso. The human let out a whimper of pain, prompting yet another spine-tingling laugh from Lucifer, “I didn’t press that hard against you and you’re already whining?”

  
  


He leaned forward, grabbing the back of Adrien’s hair, pulling it taught as he continued grinding his shoe against him, “If you think that means I’ll be sparing to you, do think again.”

  
  


Adrien tried to squirm away, but Lucifer’s strength far overpowered him—especially with the weakened effects of the pill. The demon continued to move his shoe in circles, applying more pressure onto Adrien's sensitive length, “The way your face draws back in itself and your squirming to resist me … if that’s what will happen when I’m gentle, don’t you think I’m going to persist forward?”

  
  


The young man let out a small series of high-pitched whimpers as he raised his hand and gently pawed at his lover’s crotch, _Please, Lucifer … I’ll suck on you instead …it hurts so much..._

  
  


The demon raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you trying to tell me, Adrien?”

  
  


Letting out a desperate growl, Adrien pointed towards his mouth. Not too long after, as the smell of Lucifer’s pheromones continued to overwhelm his thoughts, his tongue hung out and he could feel himself raise up on his posture, thrusting his hips a little. He was aching to be inside of him so badly…

  
  


However, Lucifer truly was a creature with little mercy. Upon seeing Adrien’s behavior, he yanked on the leash, causing Adrien to lurch forward as the demon rose from where he sat and effectively stepped on Adrien’s crotch. Out of an adrenaline-induced mental state, Adrien clung and clawed onto Lucifer’s leg, biting into it as the burning sensation of the ridges digging into his sensitive rod made tears well up in his eyes. 

  
  


Yet, strangely, something began to change.

  
  


As Lucifer's pheromones continued to drown out his inhibitions, a sensation of pleasure was bubbling up inside of him along with the simultaneous pain he felt from the demon stepping on him. Confused and disoriented, Adrien pulled away from Lucifer’s leg and looked up at him, begging through his pinned back ears high-pitched cries.

  
  


The smirk on Lucifer’s face grew when he noticed the change in behavior, “You're losing yourself now I see. I wonder how undone you'll become the longer my scent continues to consume you?”

  
  


_Please, Lucifer!_ Adrien, unable to control himself anymore, slowly staggered over, gripped on Lucifer’s leg, and grinded against it desperately. As he bucked his hips, more whimpers and grunts of pleasure escaped him, his pre-cum slowly leaking out of he became more aroused.

The demon's eyes narrowed, “What an unruly hound you are, Adrien.”

Adrien let out a cry as Lucifer pushed him onto the ground using his foot, his whole body shivered as he felt the grooves of Lucifer's dress shoes cut into his skin as it trailed down his torso and back towards his fully erect cock. The demon was relentless, grinding his shoe against Adrien's sensitive length, causing him buck his hips even more and cry out in pleasure. He couldn't tell if it was the influence of Lucifer's pheromones, but Adrien wished he'd regain his ability to talk already.

_Lucifer, I love you!_ The human wanted to cry out, getting more fervent and manic as he stared back into the crimson and black eyes boring a hole into his soul. Lucifer's small, parted smirk upon watching Adrien's tail wag furiously as he continued to move his hips in time with Lucifer's shoe and the way the demon's smirk grew even wider upon hearing the whines and grunts of pleasure coming from the young man...

He couldn't take it anymore and reached his hand out towards Lucifer, _I love you! I really, really love you!_

“What is this?” Lucifer chuckled at the gesture, stopping his movement and clasping Adrien's hand with his own. “Are you already succumbing to pleasure so soon? I'm almost disappointed, it would have been so invigorating to see how far I'd have to go to turn you into this begging mess.”

Slowly, Adrien managed to faintly choke out, “In … side … rrruff...”

“Inside, you say?” The demon moved his foot back, tightening his grip on Adrien's hand and kneeling down. “You did point to your mouth earlier, as well. Is that where you want me to be inside of him.

Adrien let out a high-pitched whine, _Lucifer, please!_

“Hehe, very well.” Lucifer let go of Adrien's hand, pulling on the young man's leash, “On your knees, and then you may do as you please.”

  
  


Immediately, Adrien undid Lucifer’s belt buckle, pulled down his pants and boxers, and clumsily tried to take him inside of his mouth. His tail wagged furiously in excitement, even if he couldn’t get very far down the demon’s shaft—as he’d never given a blowjob in his life—but he knew he wanted to please Lucifer and it was only fair given how Lucifer had taken him the last two times they had done it.

  
  


Suddenly, he felt Lucifer’s hand at the back of his head as he was forcibly shoved down just a bit further down the demon’s length. In a slight panic, he dug his nails into Lucifer’s thighs, gagging and choking as he tried to pull away.

  
  


“Breathe through your nose, Adrien.” Lucifer stroked the back of the human’s hair gently, letting him “hold” his length inside his mouth to calm him down. “Then take a breath again as you move back.”

  
  


Shakily, letting out a muffled whimper, Adrien did his best to force the air in and out of his nostrils before drawing his head back for air--his chest heaved a bit as he coughed from his gag reflex.

“How did it feel, having me inside of you?” The demon reached down, stroking the human's hair. “You didn't even go that far and you look like as if I've been inside your throat.”

“Ma...” Adrien spoke slowly, feeling some of the magic beginning to fade, “Master … please, put it inside.”

“Put what inside, Adrien?”

“Please … put mine inside of you..” He clutched onto Lucifer's thighs, nuzzling them, “Please … I can't take it anymore...”  
  
The sultry chuckle made Adrien twitch even more as Lucifer let go of the leash, straddling himself over the young man's crotch, “Very well, but hold still. I have a little surprise for you.”

Before Adrien could do anything, he could only watch as Lucifer slipped off his gloves and covered the human's mouth. Suddenly, his body became completely stiff as he could feel the demon pulling something out of him, although he wasn't sure if it was even something he could see. All he could tell is that it felt like an invisible hand was reaching deep inside of him and slowly worming its way back out. Finally, Lucifer drew his hand back, revealing that a small, glowing ball of light suspended in his palm. The demon opened his mouth, briefly closing his eyes in what looked like bliss as he cupped his hand and swallowed it.

All that could come out of Adrien were breathy gasps as the very core of his body began to heat up. It felt like something with teeth was _chewing_ at him from the inside, but before he could properly process the sensation, Lucifer faced away from him slightly as he spread his legs and took Adrien all the way to the hilt with ease. In that instant, all the young man could feel was pure, raw euphoric droves of pleasure as his body felt like it was licked, kissed, bitten, and chewed on while the demon's soft walls squeezed and pulsated along the human's sensitive length.

Lucifer's face was completely flushed but his expression had softened slightly, a content smile etched itself onto his face as he leaned down and kissed Adrien on the lips, sucking on his tongue, “What you are feeling, is a demon consuming just a portion of your soul.”

As if on cue, Adrien felt his heart beat yet it almost felt as if he had two inside of him. Lucifer then continued, “It's a double-edged action, a demon could be doing it because they see you as a meal. _On the other hand_...”

He leaned down and kissed Adrien again, this time trailing his lips down the young man's nape and drowning him with kisses, “Should a demon perform this on someone they treasure, it's more akin to creating a link between them and said being. Do you understand, Adrien? Everything you feel within you right now is what I feel, and along with your taste being inside of me, I, too, can feel the sensations your body is undergoing.”

Lucifer ran his hand down Adrien's cheek, rubbing behind his ear to demonstrate. Not a moment later, Adrien could make out Lucifer's hair being ruffled in the same spot as if he were doing the action to himself. Another shiver coursed down his body, causing him to twitch inside of his partner again, more pre-cum dribbling out of him as he was getting closer and closer to peaking, “Lucifer...”

“Move as much as you'd like, Adrien, for I promise you,” a brief glow of light emitted from the demon as he took on his demonic form, “I'll savor you and _**everything**_ that encompasses your essence.”

Unable to hold back Adrien felt himself release prematurely but the state the demon had put him caused him to rapidly thrust inside of Lucifer despite it all. Even though it stung a bit, he couldn't help but keep rubbing against Lucifer's insides; the faster he moved the more he could feel Lucifer tasting more of his soul, the droves of pleasure the demon felt as Adrien spilled every single drop of himself inside of him, and the raw, intense passion shared between the two of them.

Lucifer was his, and he belonged to Lucifer—they were _one,_ something much stronger and powerful than what a normal pact could invoke. Adrien found himself climaxing repeatedly inside of Lucifer in his manic thrusting, unable to stop the unending waves of pleasure constantly building up in his body. Everything going between them continued to make him throb and swell, whether it was the breathing and soft gasps Lucifer would make occasionally, the muffled hums and groans as Lucifer would kiss and continue to feed on what small portion of the human's soul he'd extracted, or if it was Adrien hearing the sound of his hips slamming into Lucifer as he continued his pace.

This continued for nearly an hour before, finally, Adrien's body couldn't exert itself anymore. A great wave of drowsiness overcame him as he felt himself lay on the floor, almost drifting off when Lucifer eventually came all over the young man's chest. When Adrien finally came to, he felt _extremely_ sore and spent, but found himself clean and wrapped tightly in the seemingly sleeping demon's arms.

“ _Ik hou van jou, mijn Morgenster.”_ Adrien whispered softly, kissing the center of Lucifer's forehead before falling asleep in his tight embrace.


End file.
